Weights and Hearts
by BlackFlame731
Summary: This is a story of fair princess who made a sizable discovery but would shy from it but an handsome adventurer would help her embrace her new size.


Weights and Hearts.

Once upon a time in a beautiful kingdom of Paradise,There lived a beautiful female Alicorn with pink fur and a lovely multi-colored mane of red,yellow and blue and beautiful brown eyes,She is the fairest and loveliest Princess known as Sierra,She loved her kingdom and its subjects and civilians who freely roamed about but what she loved is exploring what's around the kingdom as she took a stroll to the mysterious land known as the Deep Forest,She always loved going on adventures since she was a filly and one day during her morning stroll,She came across an interesting sight,It was a cake! Appearing out of nowhere,Sierra wondered how the cake ended up in the middle of the woods all alone and as she thought for a few moments,Her stomach began to growl softly. She gave her stomach a gentle rub and carefully took a slice of the cake and gave it a taste,Her eyes widened in amazement! It was very delicious and she couldn't resist taking another bite as she gobbled the rest of the mysterious cake in just a mere minute. Smiling in satisfaction but suddenly,She felt an odd sensation as she felt her stomach gurgling and at first she thought she was full but then to her surprise,She began to bloat up vastly in size! She was frightened by the sudden transformation as the beautiful Alicorn Princess continued to gain large amounts of weight until she appeared as a large and obese Alicorn Princess,Horrified at what had happened to her as she gripped her large and soft belly gently as its fat gently squished under her soft hooves and on the verge of tears,She began to waddle deeper into the woods so nobody would see what she had become.

Meanwhile at another side of the Deep Forest,There is a young and brave Humanoid Hedgehog roaming the woods adventurously,He wore bright full-bodied crimson cybernetic armor with glowing cyan linings all over its parts and red lines ran underneath his eyes,This adventurous hero is known as "Alex",A free-roaming adventurer was exploring the woods as he hoped to find something new and exciting as he ventured deeper into the forest until he heard distant crying coming from a nearby cavern,Curious he became as he drew his sword Excalibur and warily approached the cavern as the crying grew a bit louder but it sonded soft as he entered the cavern,He looked around to find the source of the crying as he heard a voice that sounded a bit broken and scared.

"I-I'm never gonna find someone who would... *sniff* ...rule with me,I can't even head back to my kingdom after... *sniff* ..what i've become.."

The heroic Humanoid looked a bit puzzled as he followed the saddened voice until he was surprised to find the bloated and obese Alicorn crying against a cave wall,The Humanoid walked close to her as the Alicorn slowly looked at who was approaching her and looked away in fear. "D-Don't look at me,I'm hideous!" The Humanoid approached closer with a gentle reply. "It's alright miss,I won't hurt you." He slowly laid down Excalibur and sat next to her as he rubbed her back,Causing the Alicorn to glace over as she noticed he didn't mind her figure! "Y-You...Don't think i'm ugly?.." She wiped her tears away as she looked at the Humanoid who looked at her as he shook his head with a reply and smiled. "I think you're beautiful,Even in size."

Surprised,The Alicorn blushed brightly with a soft giggle. "Aww,T-Thank you.." She finally smiled as she realized he began to like her no matter what size she is. "My name's Princess Sierra,What's yours cutie?" She asked in a somewhat flirty tone. The Humanoid blushed faintly at her tone and replied. "I-I'm Alexander." He chuckled lightly and spoke. "And i don't mind if you're thin,fat or obese but in my eyes,I see a beautiful lady."

The Alicorn blushed pink on her cheeks and giggled cutely as she placed a hoof on her heart. "Why thank you Alex,That was so kind of you." The two shared a soft giggled for a moment and slowly gazed into each others eyes,Their hearts connecting to each other as they softly spoke.

"Alex.."

"Sierra.."

They slowly joined hands/hooves as the Alicorn slowly pulls the Humanoid close to her fat and warm body,She gently stroked his head and asked. "Promise to treat me as your maiden,Keep me full and happy and i shall snuggle you each night?" The Humanoid gave a smile and replied. "As long as you promise to keep me warm each cold night and whenever i feel scared and sad." The Alicorn smiled lovingly and laid his head on her chest. "I'll keep you safe my dear." Then the two looked into each others eyes as they embraced and within seconds,They share a deep and loving kiss.

"I love you,Sierra."

"I love you too,Alex."

Ever since then,The two loved ones lived together in th forest cavern,The Humanoid would head out to gather sweets for his lovely princess to keep her nice,full and happy and she felt that the bigger she is,The more she'd be loved while the Alicorn would snuggle him and keep him safe and warm every night as the watched the stars and the Alicorn hoped that one day that she would get over her fears of returning to Paradise and accept the brave Humanoid as her loving King as she would become Queen and even until then,The both would live happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
